un voyage au coeur des étoiles chapitre 2
by Major Jackson
Summary: Deux couples, un trousseau de cles, et un tube à essai...


**Un voyage au cœur des étoiles**

Auteur : Aurélie Jackson

E-mail : : un peu d'aventure et romance

Résumé : Aurélie continue son voyage dans la mémoire avec l'aide de Daniel…

Disclamer : les perso ne sont pas à moi (à part Aurélie Angie et Johan) et je ne gagne pas d'argent

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires !

**Chapitre 2: Amour et vengeance**

Alors que la jeune militaire était toujours allongée sur son lit, on frappa à sa porte.

Daniel : Salut ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

Aurélie : Non, du tout ! Entre !

Il passa la porte et s'assis sur le lit. La jeune femme le rejoignit.

Daniel (inquiet) : Comment te sens tu ?

Aurélie : J'ai l'esprit un peu embrumé mais sinon tout va bien !

Daniel : Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Aurélie : Oui, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où je t'ai raccompagné !

Daniel (amusé) : Le jour où tu m'as raccompagné...

_Flash back_

Aurélie alluma la radio de sa petite voiture noire. Ils passaient la reprise d'Oasis : « Lemon tree ». Daniel la rejoignit en courrant et entra dans le véhicule.

Daniel : Excuse moi pour le retard !

Aurélie : C'est pas grave ! Je venais d'arriver !

Daniel lui fit un sourire un peu forcé, il pensait toujours à Jonas.

Aurélie : Tu as l'air soucieux ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Daniel (énervé) : Si quelque chose ne va pas ? Oh mais si tout va très bien, voyons ! Nous allons perdre un membre de SG1 mais tout va très bien !

Aurélie : Ah bon ! Qui ça ?

Daniel : Tu le sais très bien ! Ou demande à Jonas !

Aurélie : Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ? Et quel est le rapport avec Jonas ?

Daniel : On m'a dit que tu allais te marier avec Jonas et que tu allais quitter SG1 pour aller habiter sur Kelona ! Ca ne te dit toujours rien ?

Aurélie (explosant de rire) : Me marier avec Jonas ? C'est un bon copain mais c'est pas du tout mon genre ! Et en plus, pour rien au monde je ne quitterais SG1 ! (Ce n'est pas la peine puisque tu n'es pas militaire !) Qui t'as fait croire ça ?

Daniel (soulagé) : C'est vrai ?

Aurélie : Evidement que c'est vrai ! (puis comprenant) Sam… C'est elle qui t'as dit ça ! N'est ce pas ?

Daniel : Euh… oui !

Aurélie (souriant) : Ah Celle-ci ! Elle n'en perd pas une !

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Daniel.

Daniel : Je t'offre un verre pour te remercier ?

Aurélie : Ok ! Si tu veux !

Daniel fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés… Qu'il ne trouva pas ! A la place, il sentit un bout de papier sur lequel il lut : _« Désolé mais la tentation était trop forte ! Bonne nuit ! A demain ! Jack. »_

Daniel : Je vais le tuer !

Aurélie : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ?

Daniel : C'est Jack ! Il m'a piqué mes clés ! (lui montrant le mot) Regarde !

Aurélie (comprenant peu à peu la machination) : Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ces deux là !

Daniel : Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Aurélie : Allez, viens ! Tu vas pas dormir dehors !

Ils retournèrent à la voiture. Le voyage fut animé par les diverses idées de vengeance de Daniel. Ils rirent à en avoir mal au ventre.

Arrivés chez Aurélie, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Elle lui proposa de regarder l'épisode « l'histoire sans fin » pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la boucle temporelle. Ils rirent beaucoup ! Après, ils cuisinèrent des pâtes à la sauce tomate et des crêpes qu'ils mangèrent devant FRIENDS.

Daniel : C'était très bon ! On se débrouille pas si mal en cuisine !

Aurélie (riant) : Ouais ! Sauf quand tu as explosé deux œufs par terre ! (T'étais trop mignon, tout embêté !)

Daniel (souriant) : Je suis souvent maladroit ! (C'est surtout que j'étais tellement occupé à te regarder qu'ils m'ont échappé !)

Aurélie : Ca m'arrive aussi ! (Arrête de me sourire comme ça ! jvais devenir dingue !)

Sur ce, elle partit chercher du pop-corn et revint 2 minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés.

Daniel : Attends, je vais t'aider !

Il se leva, s'approcha de la jeune femme, mais il trébucha sur ses chaussures posées à côté du canapé, entraînant Aurélie et le pop-corn dans sa chute. Daniel avait mis son bras sous la jeune militaire pour amortir sa chute. Elle était si proche de lui… Il voulait l'embrasser mais il n'osait pas. Elle était totalement troublée par leur proximité et ne bougeait plus… Elle se sentait si bien… Il vit briller dans ses yeux une lueur troublante qui le fascinait, le forçant à se rapprocher de plus en plus… Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme derrière ses oreilles, ne pouvant quitter son regard des yeux. Elle sentait son souffle sur elle, puis ses lèvres contre les siennes… Elle n'osait pas bouger savourant chaque secondes de leur étreinte. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il fut pris de panique. Il se leva brusquement.

Daniel (écarlate) : Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris !

Aurélie (tentant de prendre un air dégagé) C'est pas grave ! J'essayerai de faire abstraction !

La jeune femme était déçue, elle avait cru durant un instant que ce dont elle rêvait depuis plus de trois ans allait se réaliser, mais non ! Ce n'était encore qu'une illusion. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées, une décharge électrique à la fois douloureuse et agréable (plus agréable que douloureuse à vrai dire) lui avait parcourut le corps, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auprès d'un autre homme. Plongés chacun dans leur désespoir, ils se vengeaient sur le pack de bières posé à leurs pieds et sur la bouteille de vodka posée sur la table tout en discutant de façon très animée.

Daniel : Action ou vérité ?

Aurélie (bourrée) : Action !

Daniel (encore plus bourré) : Euh… met toi à la fenêtre et crie ce qui occupe tes pensées de toutes tes forces.

Aurélie (à plein poumons) : JE NE PENSE QU'A LUI ! JE L'AIME COMME JE N'AI JAMAIS AIME PERSONNE !

Le visage de Daniel se ferma. Il saurait qui est cet homme et le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Aurélie (riant) : A toi !

Daniel : Vérité parce que je peux plus bouger !

Aurélie : Ok ! Aime tu toujours autant Sha're.

Daniel se rétracta puis finit par parler.

Daniel : Il ne faut pas vivre avec le passé ! Je l'ai beaucoup aimé mais tout est fini ! Maintenant, je suis amoureux d'une autre femme… Plus que je ne l'ai été de Sha're. Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour elle mais elle ne me voit pas !

La jeune femme lui sourit un peu tristement. Cette femme avait trop de chance ! Elle aurait tout fait pour être à sa place !

Daniel : A toi !

Aurélie : Vérité !

Daniel : Raconte tes amours actuels !

Aurélie : C'est le même depuis trois ans mais c'est plus intense depuis quelques mois ! Je voudrais le crier au monde entier, être dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais j'ai peur qu'il me repousse !

Daniel : Et il est comment ?

Aurélie : Très beau, gentil, attentionné, intelligent, courageux et tellement plus encore…

Quelques bières plus tard.

Aurélie : action !

Daniel : Fais la chose que tu as le plus envie de faire !

Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait… Elle posa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Un vrai baiser cette fois ! Il lui enserra la taille et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Daniel : Mais pourquoi ?

Aurélie : Parce que tu es celui que j'aime !

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Aurélie : Euh… désolé…

Il la retint et la serra contre lui.

Daniel (heureux) : Je trouve que ça tombe plutôt bien parce que la jeune femme dont je suis amoureux, c'est toi !

Sur ce, il l'embrassa passionnément et l'alcool jouant, ils finirent la nuit ensembles dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Aurélie se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant : Elle avait trop bu la veille ! Lorsqu'elle constata sa nudité dans les bras de Daniel, elle le regarda tristement. Elle était sûre que leur étreinte n'avait été causée que par l'alcool. Pas pour elle bien sûr, mais lui… Il supportait l'alcool encore moins qu'elle et elle avait déjà du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé… Alors lui… En plus, pour être honnête avec elle-même, comment un homme tel que lui pourrait s'intéresser à elle ?

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle prépara le petit déjeuné vêtue de l'uniforme du SGC. Daniel arriva à ce moment là portant également son uniforme. Il lui fit un sourire un peu gêné. Elle pensait qu'il regrettait alors qu'il se demandait si c'était un rêve ou la réalité… Comme pour se rassurer, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa peu sûr de lui. Croyant qu'il faisait cela juste pour ne pas lui faire de peine, la jeune femme le repoussa doucement. Blessé, l'archéologue semblait perdu.

Daniel (quittant la pièce) : Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi mais je t'aime tellement… Laisse tomber ! Je t'attends dans la voiture !

La jeune militaire souriait béatement : Daniel l'aimait réellement !

Aurélie (arrivant dans la voiture) : Daniel…

Daniel (replié sur lui-même) : Laisse tomber je t'ai dit ! Je préfère ne plus en parler !

Daniel l'évita ainsi pendant plusieurs jours au grand désespoir de la jeune Capitaine. Elle décida donc d'aller le trouver dans son bureau.

Aurélie (entrant dans la pièce) : Salut !

Daniel (tentant de fuir) : Salut !

La jeune femme le plaqua contre le mur.

Daniel (surpris) : Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Aurélie (souriant) : Tu vois bien, j'essaye de te parler et c'est la seule façon !

Daniel (énervé) : Et que veux tu me dire ? Si c'est pour reparler de « l'incident » qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas un pour moi, je ne veux plus en parler !

Aurélie : Qui t'as parlé d'incident ?

Daniel la regardait abasourdi, attendant la suite. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage et embrassa avec passion un Daniel qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Daniel (reprenant ses esprits) : A quoi joue tu ?

Aurélie (sérieuse) : Je ne joue pas : Je t'aime ! Si j'ai réagit comme ça l'autre matin, c'est parce que je pensais que tu ne voulait pas de moi, que tout était à cause de l'alcool ! J'ai essayé de te parler depuis mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Pourtant, je t'aime plus que tout…

L'archéologue semblait revivre. Il embrassa à nouveau la jeune militaire puis il la serra fort contre lui. Ils se sentaient si bien, si heureux…

Daniel : Je préfère que ça ne se sache pas… pour nous… Il y a des mauvaises langues même au SGC !

Aurélie (se blottissant dans ses bras) : Tu as raison ! Je préfère moi aussi !

_fin du flash back_

Daniel : Nous avons continué à nous cacher, seule Sam était au courrant… Nous étions plutôt bons comédiens… Au bout de trois ans que nous étions ensemble, il y a eu cette journée que je n'oublierais jamais…

_flash back_

Ce matin là, Aurélie traînait dans la salle de bain. Trois boîtes étaient alignées sur le lavabo : nul doute n'était possible…

Daniel était parti plus tôt… Arrivée au SGC, elle se précipita dans le bureau de l'archéologue. Elle fut surprise de découvrir des bougies éclairant la pièce et un bouquet de roses rouges.

Daniel (surgissant derrière elle) : Je t'attendais.

Aurélie (étonnée) : Que se passe t il ?

Daniel (posant un genoux à terre) : Capitaine Aurélie Chalmez, accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

Aurélie (aux anges) : Avec grand plaisir docteur Daniel Jackson !

Il se releva et l'embrassa.

Aurélie (souriant) : Comme une bonne nouvelle ne vient jamais seule… Je voulais te montrer ça !

Elle lui tendit trois objets longilignes blancs. Daniel tenta de déchiffrer les inscriptions qu'ils comportaient mais ce n'était pas à la portée de l'archéologue.

Daniel (songeur) : Deux barres… Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Aurélie (lui prenant la main) : …Que je suis enceinte ! Tu vas être papa, Daniel !

Il resta quelques secondes interdit par la nouvelle puis son visage s'illumina de joie. Il lui prit les mains, déposa un léger baiser dessus puis il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Capitaine se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Général Jack O'Neill. Elle frappa à la porte.

Jack : Entrez !

Aurélie (s'avançant dans la pièce) : Bonjour mon Général !

Jack : Bonjour Capitaine ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Aurélie : Je voulais vous informer que je vais me marier !

Jack (voyant qu'il y avait autre chose) : Et… ?

Aurélie (rayonnante) Et mon futur mari se demandait si vous accepteriez d'être son témoin !

Jack (ne comprenant pas) : Ah… (se reprenant) Je le connais ?

Aurélie (malicieuse) : Effectivement on peut dire ça comme ça !

Jack (curieux) : Il s'appelle… ?

Aurélie (amusée) : … Daniel Jackson !

Jack (qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça) : QUOI !

Aurélie (contente de son effet) : Ne soyez pas si surpris mon Général ! Ca fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble ! Ne faites pas une crise cardiaque maintenant ! Ce serait dommage parce qu'en plus je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte de lui !

Jack (mi estomaqué/mi ravi) : Ah… quand même ! (par l'interphone) _Docteur Jackson venez immédiatement dans mon bureau !_

Daniel (aux anges) : J'étais derrière la porte ! Alors que pensez vous de la proposition d'Aurélie ?

Jack (souriant) : J'accepte avec plaisir… même si vous ne m'avez rien dit… Bande d'ingrats !

Aurélie (malicieuse) : Mon Général… Est-ce qu'on vous demande ce que vous ressentez pour le Colonel Carter ?

Jack rougit violemment à cette remarque… Il pensait à tout ce que Carter provoquait en lui… Son cœur battait si fort lorsqu'elle était proche de lui… Ses jambes le soutenaient difficilement, son regard se troublait, et cette douleur lancinante… Comme un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur… Sans parler de cette envie obsédante de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser… Mais jamais une femme aussi parfaite ne voudrait de lui… Cette idée le fit pâlir.

_fin du flash back_

Aurélie (souriante) : Je crois que j'ai une petite idée pour nous « venger » de l'histoire des clés ! Je t'en parle tout à l'heure ! (s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte) Je voulais te dire aussi que malgré le fait que je ne sois plus tout à fait la même… Je t'aime toujours autant…

Elle s'enfuit rougissante, laissant derrière elle un Daniel stoïque…

Aurélie (arrivant en courrant au labo de Sam) : J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une expérience !

Sam (étonnée) : Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

Aurélie (maîtrisant son fou rire) : Je m'ennuie un peu ces derniers temps quand vous partez en mission alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à isoler la molécule aphrodisiaque de gingembre ! Comme ça je pourrais étudier ses propriétés médicinales ! Ca m'occuperait !

Sam (enthousiaste) : Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait à la médecine mais c'est une très bonne idée !

Les deux jeunes femmes isolèrent cette molécule puis la concentrèrent beaucoup et en grande quantité. Aurélie divisa le liquide dans deux tubes à essai.

Aurélie (ravie) : Merci beaucoup ! (elle regarda sa montre) Ah mince… Le rendez vous avec Daniel !

Sam (amusée) : Vas y ! De toute façon j'ai encore pas mal de taf !

Aurélie (tapant dans la main de Sam) : Merci pour tout ! T'assure grave !

Elle courut rejoindre Daniel au mess.

Aurélie (s'asseyant) : Ca y est ! J'ai notre vengeance !

Daniel (amusé) : Raconte moi tout !

Aurélie (malicieuse lui tendant un tube à essai) : Contente toi de faire boire ça à Jack et qu'il prenne une douche juste après ! Je m'occupe du reste !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit retrouver Sam. Elles discutèrent un bon moment…

Aurélie : Si tu veux prendre une douche, vas y tout de suite parce qu'ils vont les réparer ! Y en a pour jusqu'à demain…

Sam : Alors je vais pas tarder !

Aurélie : T'as le temps de boire un café quand même !

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Général._

Daniel entra, une bière à la main.

Daniel : Je vous ai apporté ça en passant par le mess !

Jack prit la bière et regarda Daniel étonné.

Jack (souriant) : Quelle attention !

Daniel : Ah oui, je voulais te prévenir qu'ils vont réparer les douches alors il vaut mieux y aller maintenant ! Moi j'en sort !

Jack bu la bière d'un trait (eh oui c'est un habitué !) puis il gagna les vestiaires accompagné de Daniel.

Daniel : Je t'attends devant ! (ça y est je tiens ma vengeance mon cher Jack !)

Jack : Ok !

Daniel entendit avec satisfaction la douche s'enclencher quelques instants plus tard. Sam et Aurélie arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Daniel (ayant compris le plan de sa femme) : La douche des femmes est déjà fermée ! Alors… le… docteur Bright est dans celles des hommes ! Pas le choix ! (ma femme est diabolique ! J'adore !)

Sam : Ok ! Mais vous deux vous surveillez qu'aucun homme ne passe cette porte !

Aurélie : Aucun risque ! (c'est déjà fait ! hihi)

Dès qu'elle fut entrée, ils s'empressèrent de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle et la jeune Capitaine prit soin de leur glisser un mot. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et éclatèrent de rire, fiers de leur vengeance.

Sam entra dans les vestiaires et entreprit de se déshabiller puis elle noua une serviette sur sa peau nue. La douche s'arrêta, le docteur Bright devait avoir fini… La lumière s'éteignit, c'était la minuterie… Elle fit quelques pas et se cogna dans quelqu'un…

Sam (embêtée) : Excusez moi docteur Bright !

Jack (gêné) : Docteur Bright !

Sam identifia immédiatement la voix de son interlocuteur… Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille… Elle était paniquée mais en même temps, une agréable chaleur lui irradiait dans tout le corps… Se trouver à quelques centimètres de cet homme qui l'obsédait… Elle imaginait les gouttes d'eau roulant sur son corps… Elle en frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! C'était son supérieur tout de même !

Sam (très troublée) : Oh pardon mon général !

Jack (se rendant compte de la situation) : Carter !

Celle-ci ralluma la lumière… La vision qu'il lui offrait était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer… Dieu qu'il était beau et sexy ! Vêtu simplement d'une serviette nouée autour sa taille, l'eau ruisselante sur sa peau, son sourire et son regard brûlant posé sur elle… Elle ne pourrait supporter cela plus longtemps. Elle voulut sortir mais la porte était fermée. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua un papier glissé sous la porte. Elle y lut : _« Quelle douce vengeance… Passez une bonne nuit… Et merci d'être les cobayes de l'expérience… Aurélie et Daniel. »_

Elle montra le papier à Jack.

Jack (cachant sa gêne) Daniel est un homme mort ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'expérience ?

Sam (écarlate) : Et bien… en fait… Aurélie m'a demandé de l'aider à concocter un aphrodisiaque puissant pour une expérience… je ne me doutait pas que… enfin… que… (Elle m'a bien eue ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?)

Jack (la coupant) : Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, je comprends ! (à noter : ne plus jamais accepter de bière de la part de Daniel ! Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs !)

Il savait très bien qu'à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, ses jambes fuselées, son corps de rêve, ses joues rougies par la gêne et par la chaleur électrisante qui régnait à présent dans la pièce, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux… qui la trahissaient, assombris par le désir…

Sam (consciente du regard de son supérieur, la voix étrangement rauque) : Ils ont du en verser dans nos verres…

Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser…

Sam (sur un ton sensuel sans le vouloir) Je vais prendre ma douche !

En passant à côté de Jack, elle frôla son bras, et tout se déclancha… Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, Jack la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il la regardait dans les yeux… Ce fut elle qui l'attira à elle et l'embrassa… Un baiser passionné où ils tentèrent l'un et l'autre de faire passer tout l'amour et la frustration qu'ils avaient accumulés durant toutes ses années. Sam était incapable de réfléchir… Sentir le corps brûlant de son Général contre le sien la rendait folle… Lui ne contrôlait déjà plus rien… Le désir qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son second l'avait perdu…

Sam (haletante) : Jack, tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable ?

Jack (murmurant, la bouche contre son oreille) : As-tu encore notion du « raisonnable » ?

Sam (d'une voix rauque) : Jack…

Il s'empara de ses lèvres puis descendit le long de son cou. Leurs mains exploraient leurs corps par-dessus leurs serviettes. Les mains tremblantes, Sam dénoua la serviette de Jack alors que lui-même dénouait la sienne… Il la souleva, toujours plaquée au mur, ajustant leurs bassins. Elle avait la tête nichée dans le cou de son amant et l'embrassait… A ce moment là, il se fondit en elle… Gémissant, elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Jack. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti autant de désir et de plaisir avec d'autres personnes. Des vagues intenses de plaisir les submergeaient, les entraînant dans les limbes du bonheur.

Le lendemain matin, Daniel et Aurélie se précipitèrent vers les douches accompagnés d'une troisième personne et munis d'appareils photo jetables.

Ils ouvrirent précautionneusement la porte et découvrirent les deux amants endormis, enlacé au sol et couverts de leurs serviettes. L'archéologue et la Capitaine mitraillèrent leurs deux amis de photos, ce qui les éveilla. Ils se regardèrent gênés puis ils le furent encore plus en voyant leurs amis, appareil photo en main. Soudain Jack remarqua la troisième personne et blêmi. Voyant son malaise Sam se retourna et le voyant, elle pâlit à son tour…

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
